


Come To Me In Pieces

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Brock Rumlow is a fucking dick, Bucky is a little messed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter Falcon, he's only forced to talk about horrible things, i dont think there are anymore warnings, mentions of torture, not forced to do anything sexual or anything, oh no there is, on bucky, past traumas, sambucky - Freeform, so it's more mentions of character death, there is character death but it's in the past and not any of the mains or anything, use of imperious curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Sam is Gryffindor, Bucky is Slytherin, they end up being Charms partners. Bucky hates he's having so much fun, Sam may be or maybe not be in love with him. ***(i went a little off this fluffy sounding prompt and i am soooo sorryyyyy)***





	

**Author's Note:**

> so if you need a warning for the imperious curse and that situation i'll talk about it here so SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP READING NOW!!!!! NO MORE READING UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILER WITH SADNESS!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> bucky is forced to talk about the torture and murder of his parents and the torture of himself and how he got away and lost his arm. so yeah, it's not good, but it's not the worst thing that could have happened without his consent......

“Well, it seems we have an odd number in each house this year. Mr. Wilson, why don’t you pare up with Mr. Barnes. Yes that’s quite right.” Professor Flitwick said, his squeaky voice floating through air, he nodded to himself and turned his back to the class, waving his wand deftly and making writing appear on the board for their lesson. Sam looked across the room at the long haired boy who had been distracting him for almost six years now.

He was sitting with his head resting on his hand, his finger picking at the desktop. He had that dreamy look in his eye that he got sometimes. He hadn’t always had that look, but he’d been in some kind of accident a few summers back. He’d spent the rest of the summer and the first few weeks of the school year at St. Mungo’s recuperating. He’d come back to school with a shining silver arm and habit of disappearing into his thoughts from time to time.

 Sam had gotten all this information from Steve. He and Steve were pretty good friends, they’d met on the train when Bucky was in the hospital and had gotten along almost at once. Sam hardly ever talked to Bucky though, not because he didn’t want to, mainly because Bucky didn’t really like being around people anymore. That was another thing that had changed, he was quieter now. Lost in his head most of the time Sam guessed. He didn’t mind, he still liked Bucky just the same, no matter what anyone in the school said about him. And they said a lot.

Sam jolted forward as Nat shoved her hand against his shoulder. He spun to look at her, coming back to himself.

“What?” he whispered harshly.

“Well go sit with him. He’s your partner now, you have to go over there. There’s no room over here for him. Plus I don’t think he heard even a little bit of what Flitwick said just then.” She said, nodding her head in Bucky’s direction, her face full of pity. Sam nodded at her.

“Oh. Right. Yeah okay. I’ll talk to you after class then.” Sam said, nodding to Nat and Wanda as he left their table.

“Good luck.” Nat said, wiggling her eyebrows at Sam. Sam scowled at her.

“Shut up.” He whispered and then walked slowly over to Bucky’s table. He was alone. He almost always was, unless Steve was around. But he had dropped charms last year because he was horrendous at it, and because he didn’t need it. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and then touched Bucky’s shoulder gently when he didn’t look up. Bucky looked down at Sam’s hand slowly and then looked up at him.

“Flitwick said we’re gonna be partners.” Sam said quietly. Bucky blinked at him for a moment, his eyes foggy, and then they seemed to clear and he nodded.

“Okay. Yeah that’s- here let me move these for you.” He said, hurrying to pull his bag and wand toward him on the desktop to make room for Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam said, his cheeks heating up for no reason as he sat down next to Bucky.

“You’re Sam, right?” Bucky asked, looking at Sam like he knew him, but like he wasn’t quite sure. Sam nodded.

“Yeah. Yes, yep, that’s me.” He said awkwardly, sighing and then shoving his hand in his bag to grab his wand, using it as an excuse to look away from Bucky, his cheeks going even hotter. He’d never been so happy that Flitwick kept his classroom so warm, he could hide behind that lie if he needed to.

“Your friends with Steve and…um…uh…what’s her name?” Bucky stammered, moving his hand near his head like he was trying to remember it but it just wouldn’t come to him.

“Natasha?” Sam suggested, leaning back a little and pointing toward his usual table. Buck glanced over and then nodded.

“Yeah. Natasha. That’s what I was going for.” He said, laughing humorlessly though his nose and staring down at the desk.

“Well, I’m probably more friends with Steve than Nat, I mean, just on principal ya know? I mean she really had to twist my arm for my friendship.” Sam said, trying to tease and hoping it would lighten the mood, Bucky was clearly upset that he’d forgotten something he should have known. Bucky glanced up at Sam and looked at him. Sam smiled a little and felt his heart flutter when Bucky smiled back, his shoulders relaxing as he realized he wasn’t about to be made fun of.

They settled into a good rhythm after that. They read the directions on the board and got to work. They set about turning a goblet of water into wine, using the non-verbal spells they’d been practicing last year. Sam hadn’t really gotten the hang of non-verbal spells yet, but he was getting better. It seemed that Bucky had then down perfectly. He’d watched Sam take a few turns on the wine, smiling when he got frustrated that it would only turn a light shade of pink. Bucky chuckled and set his fingers on Sam’s wrist gently, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Like this.” He said quietly, then waved his wand. The water in the goblet went a deep shade of red as he moved his wand. Sam’s mouth dropped open.

“Whoa. That was- I’m mean that’s. You did that on the first try.” Sam said, staring wide eyed at Bucky. Bucky’s cheeks went pink and he shrugged.

“It’s not too hard really.” He said dismissively. Sam scoffed and smiled.

“Not for you. You turned it into wine like it was nothing. I could barely get anything other than rose water.” Sam said, shaking his head and looking into the goblet in awe. Bucky twirled his wand nervously between his fingers and shrugged again, his cheeks going darker still.

“You were doing fine.” He said quietly. Sam looked at him.

“Can you show me how to do that? Like, as easily as you did? I’m not great at non-verbal yet.” Sam said, looking down at the table, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I can try. I don’t-“, he took a deep breath and then sighed as he rubbed at his neck.

“I don’t know how good a teacher I’ll be.” He said, looking at Sam through his eyelashes.

“Anything at all will be helpful I’m sure.” Sam said, smiling at Bucky. He watched Bucky swallow hard and then nod. Bucky opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Professor Flitwick.

“My goodness! Mr. Barnes you’ve done it!” he squeaked. Bucky looked into his lap, his ears going red now as Flitwick took the goblet and showed it around the class. A few of their classmate, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike put their heads together and whispered to each other. Flitwick dismissed them after assigning a foot and half of parchment on proper wand movement and technique. Sam stood up and watched Bucky do the same, he shoved his wand into his robes and looked at Sam for a long moment as their classmates filed past them to the door.

“I uh…I’ll see you around.” Bucky said, his brow creasing deeply before he turned and disappeared out the door quickly. Sam looked after him and then Nat and Wanda were on each side of him.

“So how did it go with your dream boat?” Nat asked, poking Sam in the ribs as they walked into the hall. Sam squirmed away from her and swatted at her hand.

“It went fine. And don’t call him that. It’s embarrassing.” Sam said, shaking his head as he gave Wanda a look, she gave him the look right back and smiled.

“Embarrassing for who? It doesn’t bother me.” Nat said, smirking up at Sam and linking their arms together. Sam sighed and hung his head.

“Me. Okay? What if he overheard you or something. Just, stop with the nicknames.” Sam said, looking at her pleadingly.

“Oh my god fine. But only because you just used your puppy face. Which, by the way, is totally cheating.” Nat said, pointing at him.

“Isn’t it cheating Wanda? When he makes that face.” Nat asked, leaning forward to look at her around Sam. Wanda shrugged.

“I don’t know. I like that face.” She said quietly, smiling at Sam when he looked down at her.

“Okay now you’re teaming up and that is also cheating. I am done. I’m gonna go find Clint and practice some targeting spells.” She said, nodding at both of them and then wandering off down a different hallway. Wanda moved closer and bumped her shoulder into Sam’s.

“Did you have a nice time with him? I saw you both smiling.” She said, her voice kind. Sam looked at her and sighed happily. She smiled at him.

“That good hmm?” She asked, bumping him again. Sam nodded.

“Yeah, he’s really nice. I don’t know why everyone’s so mean to him, why they say the things they do about him.” Sam said, walking into the great hall and letting Wanda lead him to a seat.

“They just don’t know him is all. If they did, if they knew what he’d been through, they wouldn’t say the things they do.” She said, dragging a plate toward her and scooping some food onto it. Sam grabbed his own plate as Pietro ran up and flung himself down next to his sister.

“I guess you’re right. You’re so smart Wanda.” Sam teased, bumping her shoulder this time. She laughed and then smacked at her brothers hand as he tried to steal food off her plate.

“Would you get your own?” she huffed, shoving him away a little. They were joined shortly by Nat and Clint. Steve walked by on the way to the Slytherin table and clapped Sam on the shoulder, smiling at him over his own shoulder when Sam waved at him. Sam watched him cross the hall and sit down at the end of the Slytherin table.

A few minutes later Bucky walked in and sat down next to him. Sam watched them talk a little, their heads bent together, both of them laughing from time to time. Sam watched and tired not to be too jealous. He knew they’d been friends pretty much all their lives, and that Bucky was only that comfortable around Steve because he knew what had happened, and he knew he could trust him not to judge him. Sam startled when Bucky looked across the hall and nodded at him. Sam nodded back and then smiled down at his plate. Ignoring the look Nat was giving him.

~***~

“This a bad time?”

Sam jumps at the words, he’d had his head buried in a book, his nose almost touching the paper as he scrawled on his parchment. He looked up to see Bucky standing on the other side of the table, a book clutched to his chest, looking down at Sam. He looked amused, so Sam must have jumped more than he thought.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said quietly.

“No.” Sam said. Bucky’s face fell.

“No?” he asked, taking a small step back, if Sam wasn’t so used to watching Bucky and seeing all his little movements and ticks he wouldn’t have seen it. He held his hand out.

“No I mean- I mean it’s not a bad time. And it was more of a startle than a scare.” Sam reassured, smiling at Bucky to ease him. Bucky nodded and made a face of understanding, stepping back toward the table.

“So I can…?” he trailed off, pointing at the empty chair in front of Sam with a shimmery silver finger. Sam nodded and shoved the stack of books he had there down the table a bit. Bucky smiled and sat down, resting his hands over his book when he laid it on the table. Sam could see parts of the cover and was intrigued.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking at the book under Bucky’s arms. Bucky looked down at it like he’d forgotten it was there.

“Oh.” His eyes went wide and he looked up at Sam.

“It’s a Charms book. Sort of an…advanced one. My uh…my mom gave it to me before… um…yeah my mom gave it to me.” Bucky said slowly, his voice going tight at the mention of his mom. Sam’s heart broke in his chest, he thought he saw tears in Bucky’s eyes so he looked back down at his own book.

“It’s pretty.” Sam said, scribbling down the last couple lines of his essay. He closed his book and rolled his parchment up and then finally looked back to Bucky, the tears were gone from his eyes and he was looking at Sam oddly.

“What?” Sam asked. Bucky shook his head and looked away.

“Nothing.” He said, moving his fingers slowly over the book under his hands.

“Steve not with you today?” Sam asked, Bucky looked up again.

“Naw, he and Peggy went to study down by the lake.” Bucky said.

“Study. Riiight.” Sam drawled out sarcastically, Bucky snapped his eyes to Sam.

“That’s exactly what I said.” He said, smiling and then chuckling as he looked away from Sam again.

“So… are you stalking me?” Sam asked, Bucky’s eyes went wide and then went back to normal when he realized Sam was just teasing.

“No. I uh…I thought I could help you out like you said, with non-verbals.” Bucky said, his fingers drumming on the book. Sam nodded and smiled.

“Awesome. That’d be great.” He said, sounding excited. Bucky smiled and then looked around, his smiling fading.

“We should probably not practice in here though. I’ve already been banned from the library a few times for inappropriate magic use. And I’d really like to wait, at least, until after Christmas to get banned again.” Bucky said, smiling when Sam laughed.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Sam nodded, he stood up and grabbed his bag and books, following after Bucky toward the door.

“So what kind of inappropriate magic did you get banned for?” Sam asked, looking sideways at Bucky. Bucky snorted and shook his head.

“I uh…I used summoning and levitations charms to build a fort out of books shaped like a small castle.” Bucky said, pressing his lips together and looking at Sam. Sam threw his head back laughing.

“That sounds amazing.” He said as they walked out into the empty court yard. Bucky sat down on one of the low walls, Sam sat next to him.

“It was pretty great, yeah. I mean, Madam Prince didn’t think so, but I enjoyed it.” Bucky said, smiling down at his lap.

“Well that’s really all that matters.” Sam said, nudging Bucky gently. Bucky smiled bigger and nodded.

“So, what am I learning today?” Sam asked.

“Oh, right. Um… well, there’s this thing, in the book. And it helped me a lot. It’s kind of a long chapter but the gist of it is, you picture the word of the spell in your head. And when you make the wand movement you kind of…spell the word out, in your mind. It’s kind of like one of those muggle movies, the ones with the words and the songs… um….uh…sing something…” Bucky trailed off, his hand was moving next to his head again as he grasped for the word. Sam thought about it, he was pretty sure he knew what Bucky was talking about, he thought his sister might have actually had some when she was little. It popped into his head and he reached out and put his hand on Bucky’s knee without thinking.

“Sing a-long’s!” he said, Bucky snapped and pointed at him, his eyes gong wide again.

“Yes! That’s it, sing a-long’s. Like that.” Bucky said

“Does that…make any sense at…all?” he said slowly, his eyes falling to Sam’s hand on his knee. Sam took his hand off quickly, moving it to his lap. Bucky blinked slowly and then looked at Sam.

“It makes sense.” Sam said with a nod.

“Good. That’s good… do you wanna try it?” Bucky asked, biting his lip and not looking directly at Sam.

“Yeah sure, but how are we gonna- oh!” Sam cut off as Bucky flicked his wrist and a goblet appeared in his hand.

“Well that was cool.” Sam said flatly, looking at Bucky. Bucky smiled and moved back a little so he could place the cup between them, he moved his wand again and the cup filled with water.

“Okay. Give it a go.” He said, nodded at the cup and looking at Sam. Sam bit his lip and took a deep breath, he tried to do as Bucky had said, picture the word in his mind and then do the spell. He waved his wand and the water went pink, darker than before but still not the dark red that Bucky had gotten so easily. Sam groaned and dropped his head back. Bucky chuckled next to him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bucky said, reaching out and placing his fingers gently on Sam’s arm again, the shimmering silver was warmer than Sam expected, it felt like normal skin.

“Just…concentrate. Don’t let my gorgeousness distract you.” Bucky said, clearly joking, his voice almost self deprecating, Sam felt heat creep up his neck nonetheless. Sam chuckled as he watched Bucky turn the water clear again. He looked up at Sam then, his blue eyes bright as he stared at Sam intently.

“Okay. Just relax, and don’t think about it too hard. Just, do it like it’s something you’ve been doing your whole life. Something simple, like, opening a door, or…turning on a faucet. Something extremely simple. Okay?” Bucky asked, his fingers squeezing Sam’s wrist gently. Sam nodded.

“Good. You can do this.” Bucky said, taking his hand away and giving Sam a small smile.

“I can do this.” Sam said, looking back to the goblet. He pictured the word in his head and then pictured opening a door, how it was just a simple action, like a habit at this point. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath. Then he waved his wand again, picturing the word in his mind turning to smoke and disappearing as he moved his hand. He watched as the water turned a deep crimson and then looked up at Bucky with wide eyes.

“I did it.” He breathed. Bucky nodded.

“You did it.” He said, smiling.

“I did it!” Sam shouted, standing up and throwing his hands in the air. Bucky laughed and Sam looked at him, then he rushed forward and grabbed Bucky’s hands, pulling him to his feet and spinning them both around, singing a chorus of “I did it! I did it!” as they spun in circles, Bucky laughing the whole time as he let Sam swing him around.

They finally stopped when Sam nearly tripped, he fell into Bucky, who caught him easily, their faces inches apart.

“I did it.” Sam breathed again, his chest heaving as he calmed down from all the activity. Bucky smiled, his teeth peeking out between his lips.

“You did great.” Bucky said, breathing heavily as well, Sam could feel Bucky’s breath on his face and it was making him a little light headed.

“Thanks.” Sam said, stepping back and untangling himself from Bucky as best he could. He would swear the Bucky’s fingers lingered on his hands longer than was necessary but figured it was just wishful thinking.

“You’re welcome.” Bucky said, looking at his feet. They heard voices coming from behind them and Bucky froze.

Sam knew that voice. It was Brock Rumlow, a Slytherin like Bucky, but unlike Bucky and Steve, he was all the bad things that everyone always attributed to Slytherins. Sam knew that not all Slytherins were bad, just like not all the other houses were good, but he was pretty sure that Brock was at least a little evil. Bucky looked at him and swallowed hard. Sam grabbed their bags, and then Bucky’s hand and pulled him across the court yard and down a different hallway, in the opposite direction of the Slytherins they’d heard coming.

“You okay?” Sam asked him once they’d stopped. Bucky was resting with his back pressed to a wall, his eyes squeezed shut. He was shaking. Sam moved closer and gently put his hands on Bucky’s arms. Bucky flinched, his arms coming up to cover his face as a whine came out of him, the small sound breaking Sam’s heart. He moved his hands slowly and pulled Bucky’s hands down gently, getting them away from his face.

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. It’s me… It’s Sam.” He said quietly, moving his thumbs gently over Bucky’s wrists. Bucky blinked hard, staring at the wall across from them, Sam didn’t think he was actually really seeing it, there was fear in his eyes and painted across his face. Sam moved his hand to the side of Bucky’s face, moving his head gently to the side so that his eyes were on Sam.

“Bucky. It’s Sam. You’re okay.” He said, a little louder than before, trying to get through to Bucky. His eyes stared straight through Sam.

“Bucky. Come back. Buck… James.” Sam said, giving Bucky wrist another squeeze, Bucky moved backwards fast, almost hitting his head against the wall, Sam caught his head and then crouched down as Bucky slid to the floor. He blinked rapidly and then his eyes were on Sam again, the fog and the fear gone.

“Sam?” he asked, his voice small. Sam nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. It’s me. I’m here. Are you- are you back?” Sam asked, taking his hand away from Bucky’s face so he didn’t overwhelm him. Bucky nodded and took a deep breath, resting his head back against the wall, letting his breath out shakily.

“I’m back. I’m sorry.” Bucky said, opening his eyes and looking at Sam. Sam smiled at him and shook his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Not for that.” Sam said, his hand resting on Bucky’s knee again. Bucky moved his eyes to Sam’s hand and Sam made to move it, but before he could Bucky’s hand fell on his and kept it there. Sam looked at Bucky and tried to remember to breathe.

“Thank you Sam.” Bucky said, taking another shaky breath and trying to smile. Sam nodded and then pulled Bucky to his feet.

They walked to the great hall in silence. Sam didn’t know what to say, Bucky seeming a little lost in his head still. Sam guided him through the hall doors with his hand on Bucky’s back and then Steve was rushing up to them. Bucky flinched away from the fast movement slightly, bumping into Sam, Steve held his hands up and then looked at the two of them.

“What happened is he okay? Are you okay?” he asked Sam and then Bucky. They both nodded.

“I’m fine Steve. Sam took care of me, don’t worry about it.” Bucky said quietly, like it was nothing.

“You two should sit with us tonight.” Sam said, the idea suddenly popping into his head. Bucky looked at him, Steve opened his mouth to say something but Bucky answered first.

“Okay.” He said. Steve’s eyes widened and then he smiled as he watched Bucky watching Sam. He nodded then and followed them to the Gryffindor table.

Sam sat down and Bucky sat on his right, Steve on his left. Wanda scooted down the bench and slid up next to Bucky with a smile. Nat and Clint climbed over each other several times to come sit across from Sam, and Pietro came out of nowhere and sat in front of Wanda. Peggy joined them after awhile, sitting next to Steve and giving Bucky a warm smile in greeting. Thor marched over from the Hufflepuff table with a giant cup of pumpkin juice, plopping down next to Clint and asking if they were having a party.

“Hey now, you can’t have a party without us!” Tony said, walking up with Rhodey. Tony had Rhodey’s Hufflepuff tie wrapped around his head, he’d clearly tried to wrap his own, blue and silver, tie around Rhodey’s head without much luck. Rhodey was holding it in his hand and looking at Tony with exasperation.

“Hey fellas.” Nat Said to them as they walked up.

“Yeah yeah, you can hide your excitement all you like, but the resident family disappointment has arrived, so the party can now truly start.” Tony said, throwing himself onto the bench next to Thor and smiling up at Rhodey until he sat down next to him.

“There ya go, and if we can just…” Tony said, trailing off as he tried to wrestle his tie out of Rhodey’s hand.

“Not gonna happen.” He said, looking at Tony like he was crazy. Tony huffed and took a huge bite of food.

Dinner went well from there, everyone laughed and Tony told some not so great jokes, which just made everyone laugh more. Bucky even talked a bit, not a lot, but he said a few things here and there and Sam was proud of him. Half way through dinner Sam felt Bucky press his thigh against Sam’s. Sam looked at Bucky and he smiled and then stared at his plate, his cheeks and ears going bright red. Sam felt his own cheeks heat up and leaned into Bucky a little. They spent the rest of the night like that, pressed together, in each other’s space and not bothered by it.

Then dinner was over and that happy, peaceful moment, was shattered.

~***~

Sam was walking with Bucky and Steve to the stairs leading to the dungeon when Bucky went rigid. Sam felt the spell pass him, the wind moving his robes. Bucky’s eyes went wide and he looked at Sam. Sam put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and then saw Steve get hit in the back by another spell and fall down the stairs. Sam turned and stepped in front of Bucky as Rumlow stalked toward them.

“Aww, ain’t that cute. You his little body guard?” Rumlow sneered, nodding at Sam.

“What did you do to him?” Sam asked, his voice tight, his hand wrapped around Bucky’s wrist protectively.

“Oh relax. It was just a little curse. No harm in that.” Rumlow sneered, his voice making Sam want to hit him. Bucky was frozen next to Sam, a noise low in his throat the only sign that he was really aware of what was happening. The entrance hall was now full of students, all of them quiet and staring. Sam felt anger flair up inside him when he noticed that there were no teachers around, meaning this wasn’t going to end soon.

“Take it back.” Sam said, his voice low.

“I don’t think I will. I think I’ll do something much more fun.” Rumlow said, stepping closer, Sam could feel Bucky shaking next to him, but his face was still emotionless.

“How bout this Buck? How bout you tell all these nice people what happened to you that summer huh? Tell ‘em all about your little ‘accident’, how bout that?” Rumlow said, staring at Bucky. Sam heard a dry click in Bucky’s throat as he continued to shake and stare blankly. Brock cocked his head to the side, looking at Bucky like he was a toy that wasn’t working correctly.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He said, and stepped forward, Sam raised his wand and then felt it fly out of his hand. One of Rumlow’s buddies caught it and smirked at him. Rumlow pushed Sam out of the way and flicked his wand, Bucky stood up straighter and walked to the center of the circle of people that had gathered around. Sam’s stomach sank as he realized what was happening, as he realized just what curse Brock had used.

“What happened that summer Barnes? Tell them.” he said, his voice full of venom. Sam could see Bucky’s body shaking from where he was standing, he tried to rush forward but was grabbed by two more of Rumlow’s pals. They held his arms as he struggled.

“I was attacked.” Bucky said quietly. His voice straining as he tried to fight against the curse.

“Be more specific. I’m talking details.” Rumlow said, smiling wickedly and he watched Bucky struggle.

“Death eaters attacked me and my parents. They… they killed them. But they tortured them first. Then they came after me. I don’t remember how long they tortured me, it seemed like forever. But it might have only been a few minutes. I tried to get away. I tried to aparate. But I’m not good at it. And I got splinched. I lost my arm. I woke up in the hospital a month later.” His voice was flat as he spoke, like he’d given up fighting and was just letting the words come out, tears were falling down his cheeks as he stared straight ahead.

“Bucky look at me.” Sam called, his voice cracking as a tear dripped down his own cheek, Bucky’s body shook again and then his eyes moved to Sam.

“What else do you remember?” Rumlow said, pushing closer to Bucky, Sam’s skin crawled at the sight of him being so close to him.

“Laughing. They were laughing when they were hurting us. They called us lots of names. Called us blood traitors. But when they killed my parents. They were laughing.” He said, his lip quivering. Sam bit his own lip as more tears fell.

“Hey!” a yell rang out through the hall as Tony and Rhodey pushed through the crowd, Wanda close behind them. They raised their wands in unison and shot spells across the hall, a spark of red light from Tony’s wand slamming into Rumlow’s shoulder and pushing him back. The force of it broke the hold he had on Bucky and he fell to the ground.

 They got Sam free, wands raised at all of Rumlow’s friends, making sure they didn’t move. Sam ran to Bucky as he told Wanda that Steve was at the bottom of the stairs, possibly hurt. Wanda ran to tend to him as Sam made it to Bucky. He pulled him close and held him as he shook in his arms. The hall was silent as they all stared.

“Can I ask you a question Bucky?” Sam asked, pulling away and looking into Bucky’s face. Bucky bit his lip and nodded.

“Do you remember who did it? Do you remember who they were?” Sam asked, moving his thumbs gently over Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky nodded slowly, more tears falling as his eyes jumped to Rumlow. He was standing with his hand pressed against his shoulder, looking furious.

“Tell me who was there.” Sam said quietly.

“Lots of people. The Lestrange’s, the Goyle’s, and… and…” Bucky took a deep breath and blinked hard, clearing the tears from his eyes.

“You can tell me, it’s okay.” Sam said. Bucky nodded.

“His parents. Brock’s parents.” Bucky said, nearly sobbing as Sam pulled him close. Whispers drifted in waves through the hall.

“How dare you, you little…” Rumlow started, he raised his wand again and then a booming voice filled the hall.

“That is quite enough!” McGonagall’s voice rang through the air as the teachers rushed into the hall. Rumlow threw a curse despite her, she blocked it and shot one back at him, he was unconscious on the floor in seconds.

Sam held Bucky close and then Steve was there, a cut on his head but otherwise alright. Bucky blinked up at them and then Professor Flitwick was by their side. He summoned a stretcher and they laid Bucky on it. Sam and Steve following him up to the hospital wing as the teachers sorted out what to do with Rumlow.

~***~

They kept Bucky in the hospital wing for almost three weeks. Steve was there for a few days and then they’d let him get back to classes. Rumlow had been expelled immediately once McGonagall learned that he’d used the Imperious curse on Bucky. He was apparently set to go before the Wizengamot soon as well. Sam was pretty sure he was going to be locked up, he hoped so. He was no better than his parents.

Sam was sat at the Gryffindor table, Steve sitting next to him talking to Peggy about their transfiguration homework, mainly the fact that he hadn’t done it and would she let him copy hers. Sam shook his head as Steve begged, using his pouty face and everything. Then the hall went quiet.

Sam whipped his head around to look to the entrance. Bucky was standing there awkwardly, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his robes. Steve looked at Sam with wide eyes, seeming shocked that Bucky had been let out already.

“I’ll go get him.” Sam said, Steve nodded. Sam got up and hurried over to Bucky, he looked extremely overwhelmed, Sam could see him shaking.

“Hey. You okay?” Sam asked, one hand going to Bucky’s wrist. Bucky looked around the great hall and then moved his eyes to Sam, he shook his head a little.

“You wanna get outta here?” Sam asked quietly. Bucky nodded. Sam nodded back and guided Bucky out the door and down the hall. They wondered the castle for a long time, Bucky showing Sam some of the secret passages that he hadn’t known about. Sam showing Bucky his favorite paintings, even if some of them were vacant at the moment. They ended up at the top of the astronomy tower, looking out over the castle grounds and watching the sun fall behind the gnarled trees of the forest.

“He’s gone, right?” Bucky’s quiet voice asked from next to Sam.

“Yeah, he’s gone. McGonagall got rid of him as soon as she found out what he did. He’s not coming back.” Sam said, matter of fact. He watched Bucky nod slowly and then take a deep breath, he let it out shakily and then looked at Sam. Sam felt his cheeks heating up as Bucky stared, the lights of his eyes sparkling in the dark as he looked at Sam in silence. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s. Sam froze and made a small surprised noise in his throat. Bucky pulled back and hung his head sheepishly, smiling at his feet.

“Just as good as I dreamed it’d be.” He said, not looking up from his shoes.

“Oh, well good. I mean that’s gre- you dreamed about kissing me?” Sam asked, his voice sounding a little higher than normal. Bucky nodded then and finally looked away from his feet.

“Yeah, while I was in the hospital wing. Almost every night.” Bucky said, simply, smiling softly at Sam.

“Is that okay? I won’t do it again if it’s not.” Bucky said, blinking slowly at Sam. Sam shook his head slowly, feeling dazed.

“No. No it’s…great. You can…do it whenever you want.” Sam said, wiping his hands on his thighs to get the sweat off of them. Bucky’s smile widened and he pressed closer to Sam.

“Whenever I want huh?” Bucky asked, his eyes falling to Sam’s lips. Sam nodded again, his tongue running along his bottom lip. Bucky smiled and breathed out the gentlest laugh before he was kissing Sam again. It was warm, and sweet, and everything Sam had ever wished for. He pulled back too soon but Sam let him. They smiled at each other for a moment.

“Thank you, Sam.” Bucky whispered.

“For what?” Sam asked, his brow furrowing. Bucky shrugged.

“For not treating me like a freak. For believing me. For being you.” Bucky said, doing that little laugh again and making Sam’s heart flutter in his chest. He moved his hands to Bucky’s and tangled their fingers together.

“Anytime Buck.” Sam said, Bucky smiled and pressed close again, stepping into Sam’s space like he belonged there. And as Sam held him close in the dark, Bucky’s hair tickling his neck as he wrapped his arms around Sam, he was pretty sure he did.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dears!!!! i hope i didn't make any of you too sad!!!! I don't know where the angst came from but i got stuck and it god sad and aggressive and wow. Thanks for sticking with it til the end! i love you! sorry if i made you sad! but i cried writing it so now you gotta cry reading it! I don't make the rules!!! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> oh and the title of this comes from a poem i saw on Facebook of all places, by Christopher Poindexter, the whole phrase is "Come to me in pieces and exist inside me whole." and i just thought it was really fitting for these two. i may actually use it in the future for a sambucky fic....not sure yet though!!! <3


End file.
